


Reversed Roles

by DJRainbowMagica



Category: Ever After High
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRainbowMagica/pseuds/DJRainbowMagica
Summary: Something was off about the Storybook of Legends. As Legacy Day drew nearer, things felt more and more off. No one realized this, though, until Apple went to sign her page.





	Reversed Roles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I've had rattling around in my head for a while since I rewatched some of the webisodes.

Stress had been building for Raven as Legacy Day quickly approached. She didn’t want to sign, she didn’t want to live her life hated by everybody, locked away and shunned till who knows when. She had been reassured by Giles Grimm that there wasn’t a guarantee that her and everybody in her story would disappear, but the fact that there wasn’t a guarantee that it  _wouldn't_  happen wasn’t reassuring either.

She had been avoiding Apple as much as she could. Everytime they were around each other, Apple kept somehow diverting the conversation to trying to convince Raven to sign. Raven’s response always ranged from finding an excuse to leave to feigning tiredness or business when in their shared dorm. Thankfully, as Legacy Day drew closer, Apple’s attempts dwindled a little as she became busy with preparations.

Thanks to Giles, though, all the way up to the day, Raven existed in a state of simultaneous stress and relaxation… but mostly stress. Maddie tried her darndest to cheer up and distract her friend, and while it was successful for the most part, it didn’t stop the thoughts from drifting back to the upcoming event.

Then it was Legacy Day, and she was getting ready in front of her mirror while Apple did the same across the room. Then she was walking down the hall towards the area with the stage where they would all be signing their pages and sealing their destinies, happily ever after or not. She and Apple were at the end of the line, giving her more time to think and more time to stress.

The line got shorter and shorter until finally it was Apple’s turn.

“Next, we have Apple White,” announced Headmaster Grimm, a soft smile on his face.

Apple made her way up the stairs and to the podium as people applauded, dress and cape flowing behind her as she walked. She waved to the crowd and held out her arms, welcoming birds to land. As soon as she reached podium holding the book that would seal her fate, the birds flew away, and Apple began speaking.

“I am Apple White, Daughter of Snow White. And I am ready to pledge my destiny.”

Just before the key appeared in Apple’s hand, Raven remembered that Giles had said something was wrong with the Storybook of Legends. At that memory, Raven suddenly felt a tendril of dread go up her spine.

Everyone watched as the golden key to Apple’s future dropped in her hand. With care, she placed the key in the book’s lock, and watched as the center symbol changed to an apple. The book opened and pages flipped before stopping. Apple peered at the images, already knowing the story she was going to see, knowing the key pieces that would be shown in her story that will come true if Raven decides to sign like she hopes.

Instead of a bright smile, the audience saw her face morph into horrified confusion. On her page, the first image had her standing menacingly over an unconscious Raven while holding a basket of apples. _Apple_ was the one poisoning Raven. Quickly she looked to the next images.

 _Apple_ being shunned into the forest by a mob. _Apple_ being sentenced by Raven. _Apple_ with her clothes and hair ruined and shabby, dragging a shopping cart in an alley, clearly homeless, as Raven exited her limo onto a red carpet in the background.

Apple rubbed her eyes quickly, hoping she was just seeing things, but was still met with the same pictures. Suddenly the pages were being covered in dark purple and black blobs, emphasizing their dreaded contents.

The mirror appeared and broke her focus from the book. For a moment Apple thought she would see herself as queen, her destined role. She was proven wrong in an instant. Instead she saw herself not as a bright queen, but chained up and trapped, a condemned queen surrounded by poisoned, feathery darkness.

Headmaster Grimm must have seen from where he was standing, because suddenly he was next to her, also looking at the images, expression changing from confusion to anger.

“Raven Queen! Get up here this instant!” The Headmaster’s voiced boomed out, but Apple barely heard it.

She was still staring at the mirror, though her image had already dissipated. Everything felt muffled around her. The crowd’s loud chatter sounded like nothing more than a murmur, the clacking of heels sounded like soft taps. She finally came back to herself when she was pushed aside as Raven came to the podium, maybe to clear up whatever mistake had just happened.

“ _Yeah...it was just a mistake_ ,” thought Apple, “ _That wasn’t my actual destiny, something just got messed up._ ”

Headmaster Grimm stood beside Raven, who looked out to the crowd and began to speak.

“I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and I...I pledge…”

Everyone’s stares bored into Raven as her key appeared and landed in her hands. She felt the pressure increase tenfold now that it was more than just her signing.

Inserting the key in the lock, the book once again opened, its pages flipping. She noticed that Headmaster Grimm and Apple had moved closer in order to see what fate would be displayed in Raven’s pages.

The audience saw now three faces morph into shocked and horrified expressions. Raven’s pages displayed the direct counterpart of what Apple’s had been.

 _Raven_ lying unconscious on her bed, an apple with a bite taken out of it lying in her limp hand. _Raven_ walking down a red carpet waving at adoring fans and photographers. _Raven_ on a stage singing passionately as a spotlight shined on her.

The mirror then materialized to finalize this dramatic flip.

In the mirror appeared Raven standing proud, a smile on her face, a gold crown on her head. Bathed in light fitting a radiant queen.

The feathered quill appeared by her hand, as if urging Raven to sign to her new fate, but she only looked at it in horror.

Behind her, Apple collapsed to her knees, and the crowd burst with noise. There was confusion, anger, and some cheers even.

Apple and Raven stayed in their same places, processing this switch of fate. As if thinking the same, both turned to look at each other. Raven saw that Apple had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Apple saw Raven's frozen wide-eyed expression.

No one knew then how this switch happened or why, but it was going to have dramatic consequences neither Apple White, the new Evil Queen, or Raven Queen, the new Snow White, were able to yet realize.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have a tendency to write dramatic AUs huh. Nearly all my ideas are in some way dramatic or angsty.  
> Unfortunately I have no plans to continue this as I have no idea how to continue. So unless I get some sudden inspiration, count on this remaining as is.


End file.
